New Baby
by Miss.DarrenCriss13
Summary: What happens when Blaine manages to get Santana pregnant. Its a lot better than the summary I swear. Rated T for language
1. Confessions

**Hey so this is a fanfic based off a chat I had on omegle. Check it out and review thanks**

* * *

"Blaine its Santan remember a couple of weeks ago. We got really drunk and had sex. Yeah well thanks to that I'm pregnant"

"Oh shit, um...are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Shit...have you told Brittany?"

"No I don't know how to say it"

"...I don't either. Damn it Kurt's gonna hate me..."

"Britt will probably never speak to me again"

"...try talking to Quinn...wasn't she pregnant?"

"Yeah I guess but just..."

"Just what?"

"Ughhhhhh, this is all your fault"

"Hey! It's not all my fault, it takes two people to make a baby ya know!"

"But if you hadn't freaking seduced me we would be in this mess"

"Well if you weren't so easy!"

"I was drunk of course I'm easy"

"Shit Santana I'm sorry...Look whatever...couldn't you get an abortion"

"Yeah but isn't that dangerous for me"

"...I don't know I never got one"

"Great so I could die trying to get rid of a child from some dumb prep boy who was angry at his bf"

"Don't be mad at me, and what's your excuse for having sex with me hmm? Were you mad at Britt?"

"I was drunk"

"Whatever this is pretty much all your fault, and not mine."

"Excuse me how is it my fault you came to my house striped me first and promised nothing bad would happen"

"Well how was I supposed to know you'd get pregnant? I was never planning on having sex with a girl!"

"Well you did"

"Kurt cannot know I'm the father"

"And what makes you think I won't tell. If my relationship with Britt was just flushed down the toilet then you can say goodbye to lady lips. Besides he and Chandler can go off and live happily ever after. That is what he wants"

"It is not! He broke it off with chandler don't bring that up! And you know Britt can always get back with Artie"

"She won't she dumped him for calling her stupid"

"Whatever...I want nothing to do with that child Santana."

"Oh so your gonna let it grow up without a dad that cares. I never knew you wanted your child to grow up like you with a dad who wouldn't care if he dropped off the face of the planet"

"Why are you always such a bitch Santana?"

"It's a gift"

"It's a curse"

"To some"

"Yeah like me. And this is different, the kids not even born yet...he doesn't need to know who his father is."

"I'm not hooking up with another guy to cover your tracks"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not who I am if my life is locked down with a kid then so is yours."

Well, I'm gonna be living in New York, so looks like I can't take care of it."

"Oh you didn't here Im not going to college. I'm moving to NY instead, face it Blaine you're a dad now"

"You suck Santana"

"Whatever maybe I should go. I do have a text to send to one Kurt Hummel"

"No you do not! just let me tell him or else I will tell Brittany."

"Go ahead tell Britt she probably won't understand what you're telling her anyway. I'm thinking of showing Kurt the ultrasound when I get it"

"Fine you win! I'll help take care of the fucking kid. Happy?"

"Yes yes I am"

"So you're actually going to keep it, not give it up for adoption or anything."

"Yes it's my kid. And I will love it no matter how much its gay father doesn't."

"You're gay too you know."

"I meant gay as in retarded or mental. Not as in same sex love"

"Whatever. I don't know why you want me to help raise it I'll be like the worst father ever"

"How so?"

"Well first off, I hate sports, besides boxing, I love musicals and not like action thriller movies, and I hate fixing cars."

"So what you still will be there for him. And besides if somehow you and Lady lips stay together he has Finn as a step-uncle"

"...I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Listen Blaine you're a great guy. So what if the only difference between you and a 10yr old girl is that you have a penis. You still will love he more than anything, you can still teach him to ride a bike and to swim and even to appreciate musicals. I don't care as long as you make an effort"

"I don't get it...how can you be a total bitch one moment, and completely nice the next?"

"I don't actually know it's just who I am"

"...sorry I was such a jackass when you told me.."

"Sorry for threatening to call Kurt."

"Well I guess I deserved that..."

"Not really I'm just so confused"

"Yeah...but you should go talk to Quinn..."

"Yes Talking to Quinn would be helpful and you should talk to Puck"

"Good idea...well...see you around..."

* * *

**So thoughts? Next Chapter will be Quinn and Santana talking as well as the story on how it happened. Please Review  
**


	2. Help pt 1

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. Just a reminder that this is an all dialogue story. Just because it may get confusing, the next couple chapters will be something pt 1 and something pt 2. This is because they're kinda both the same but with different characters, so like this is Quinn helping San and next will be Puck helping Blaine. Hope that kinda makes sense. Here's chapter 2 with Santana and Quinn: **

* * *

"Quinn, it's San"

"San? Hey, what's up?"

"Umm well a couple of weeks ago I tried talking to my abuela again and it didn't go over well. I went home crying and got myself drunk. That's when Blaine came to my house. He was really mad a Kurt and wanted anger sex. I, being drunk didn't see wrong in it so off we went. Well as it turns out he got me pregnant. And I don't know what to do. I spoke with Blaine and he's just as freaked out and he recommended that I talk to you"

"Shit...San...it'll be alright okay?"

"I don't know I cheated on Britt. He cheated on Kurt and now there's a child to prove how dumb we were"

"Look, you can't keep this a secret. They'll find out sooner or later, and it is better they find out sooner."

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell Britt but I just don't know how."

"...it's kind of like ripping off a band aid; you really just have to say it."

"Ok I guess, now what am I going do with the child. Blaine and I want to keep it. I'm done High school and He's done next year but I don't think I can handle being with the kid alone for that year"

"You'll have me to help you."

"But Q you're at Yale. And there's no way you're not going because of this thing"

"I can come and visit every so often. Look San, I know you can do this it may seem scary at first, but it's not that bad..."

"Not that bad. I slept with a gay boy who uses way too much hair gel.

"Hopefully your kid won't inherit his curly hair"

"Oh god if my kid has that mess of hair I will freak"

"Or have a fetish for bow ties"

"Ughh don't get me started"

"You'll be a great mom San."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, you're great with kids, and you'll obviously love the kid."

"Yeah I guess, thanks Quinn"

"No problem...it is good you're keeping the kid...I regret it every day of giving Beth up..."

"I bet I can't imagine how hard that must be"

"I get to see her here and there, but it's not the same..."

"Well when you do see her make sure you treat her super special. Make sure he knows who her real mom is"

"Yeah, I do. It's funny, when you have a kid everything changes..."

"How so?"

"...it's hard to explain...you're like more protective and stuff"

"Oh, I'm actually kind of excited, Is that weird?"

"No, you should be. You're going to be a mom San, it's something we dream about since we're little. So what if it didn't happen the way you planned, you still the joy of motherhood but also the challenges. Be prepared to not sleep the first little while"

"I will be, if you're prepared to be phoned like every other minute with questions, concerns and just me needing to vent"

"I'll be ready and waiting but you have to remember, you will have Brittney to talk to also."

"If she ever speaks to me again"

"She will and you know it. She loves you San and if you tell her everything you told me, yeah she may be upset and hurt but she will forgive you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Experience, the train wreck with Finn and Puck has taught me lots. In the end my stupid mistake ended up making me wiser and I was able to help you"

"Oh, well I should be going, thanks so much Quinn"

"You're welcome. By the way, if it's a girl her middle name better be Quinn."

"It will be, I promise"

* * *

**Yay for supportive Quinn. Next chapter will be Blaine and Puck. Review please :)**


End file.
